ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Jimmy
Big Jimmy hails from Sydney, Australia and is a retired professional wrestler. He competed for Intense Championship Wrestling, Brutal Wrestling Federation, Backyard Wrestling Federation, No Imitations Wrestling Federation, xXx Wrestling, Pojo Wrestling Alliance and Hell's Playground Wrestling Federation. He is known for his infamous stable 'Team Tré'. The Beginning Jimmy was born in a private hospital in Sydney, Australia. He played rugby for the Wanderers Rugby Football Club for 8 years before attending a wrestling school held by a local federation. At 17 years old, he wrestled his first show at a pub in front of 15 people. By 19, he had signed a contract with Intense Championship Wrestling's training camp in the United States. After being trained further by Tripp, Desperado, Ocheeva and Steven Daniels III, he worked his way through countless dark matches to finally reach the match-card. Intense Championship Wrestling (2007-2008) Big Jimmy started wrestling in ICW and trained hard to bring himself to a competitive level. He came as a face and stayed a crowd favourite until his retirement. Big Jimmy faced off against many legendary wrestlers; the likes of Steven Daniels III, The Purest, Tripp and Desperado. In Big Jimmy's first match, he faced up against Danny Psycho, a repectable wrestler with a lot of experience. Big Jimmy was felled by Psycho with a 630° splash before the three count. This match was a massive learning curve for Jimmy and after impressing Desperado in the gym, he was awarded a #1 Contenders Match. This was where Jimmy went up against the mighty Purest. The match went back and forth and after a terrible start, Big Jimmy somehow made his way up the turnbuckle, following The Purest, and pulled off a massive superplex. The power move sapped everything Jimmy had and by the time he hit the mat, he couldn't continue. Both heavyweights crashed to the floor and couldn't get up before the 10 count. As the result was a double KO, both men were declared the contenders for Steven Daniels' Knockout Title. A week later, Big Jimmy faced Steven Daniels III and The Purest in a triple threat cage match. After a few illegal manoeuvres, Big Jimmy gained the upper hand and with the help of Dr. Tré, his stable partner, Jimmy found time to cut a promo during the match. After a few high-flying moves, Steven Daniels got the opportunity to start a climb up the cage. Jimmy, realising he could never catch the defending champion, he decapitated Purest with a huge clothesline but couldn't get to cover him. Dr. Tré abandoned his attempt to catch Steven and dragged Jimmy onto Purest's fallen body. The ref counted three but after a discussion with a referee on the outside of the walls, the decision was reversed as Steven had escaped before the three count and Steven Daniels remained SNK Knockout Champion. The next week, Jimmy's stable had successfully formed and was the first tag team officially registered in the history of Intense Championship Wrestling. Team Tré, the alliance of Dr. Tré and Big Jimmy, were set to face The Purest and the Knockout Champion, Steven Daniels III in a tag match. Team Tré hit the arena with a huge entrance and looked to be definite favourites to gather the win. The estranged partners held well against Team Tré until the last moment when Team Tré hit their new finisher 'Best Regards from Team Tré'. Steven never managed to kick out and Team Tré were declared the winners and the SNK representatives for the inter-brand tag titles of Intense Championship Wrestling. The tag championship match was set for FaceOff and Team Tré were going up against some mystery opponents from TNT. The match was even all the way to the line's end when Dr. Tré slipped up and Messiah got a roll up. The TNT team walked away with the gold and with Team Tré fuming, you could cut the tension with a knife. Team Tré vowed to regain those tag titles if their lives depended on it. During the week leading up to FaceOff, Team Tré made an alliance with a regular opponent of Big Jimmy's, the mighty Purest. Purest was set to face-off against Tripp and Lord Astaroth in a Triple Threat Television Title Match and missed the gold when Tripp pinned Astaroth while The Purest was on the other side of the ring suffering from 3 broken bones in his hand. Team Tré fought gallantly that night and would go on to be the most dominant stable to ever present themselves in ICW. Big Jimmy retired from the wrestling business after retaining many injuries but the memories of great feuds and friendships will always live on in the eyes of the ICW fans. Backyard/Brutal Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) Big Jimmy joined BWF as a favour and stated as a member of staff. Craving more experience, Jimmy made his way onto the card under the alias of 'Satan Himself'. He masked himself and competed in various hardcore matches to build up his intensity and hunger for the win. He participated once a month in the main event of every PPV and captured the BWF Heavyweight Championship twice while he was there. Big Jimmy disliked the poor management of the federation and abandoned it. He returned briefly to oversee the downfall of all that was BWF. xXx Wrestling (2007-2008) As Co-Owner of xXx, Jimmy upheld the morals that the wrestling business stood for and was sick of bad management from other wrestling federations. The big man opened his own federation that acquired magnificent talent and put on some great matches. Jimmy won the xXx Heavyweight title twice before he retired it. The federation went bust and Jimmy moved on. Hell's Playground Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) .]] Big Jimmy and his mate LG Millard signed contracts with BWF's successor, HPWF. Grockadoc tried to make HPWF more attractive for fans by having no rules in any matches. Before HPWF's first PPV, it was announced that the HPWF Tag Team Champions would be decided at the PPV, Divide and Conquer. Jimmy and childhood friend LG Millard decided to team for the three round, 8 team tournamant, with the semi finals and final to take place at Divide and Conquer. Millard and BJ, known as The Novocastrian Connection had the perfect combination of strength, speed, athletic prowess, agility, power, technical skills, determination and hardcore ability that allowed them to make the final, where they took on Ultimate Evil (AJ Scally and Nightmare) for the titles in a street fight, with all men dressed as they came, in jeans and t-shirts, which ended up being strewn with blood. In this match, Millard would pin Nightmare after he and Jimmy nailed their impactful finishing move, the Fatal Connection. The two would defend the titles successfully against Ultimate Evil, Darnez FC and NVX on television and D-Boy and Mr Hall on PPV, who they defeated with their dangerous move, Brain Damage Guaranteed, before they vacated the titles upon leaving HPWF before the group's third PPV. No Imitation Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) After moving away from traditional style wrestling, Big Jimmy jumped ship to a federation that raided Intense Championship Wrestling. In a bitter feud between the feds, they came to an agreement and a lot of talent swapped sides. Jimmy went to have a look at how it was run and was horrified. He put himself to the test and battled their peculiar styles and earned himself a title shot. He dominated under the alias 'Hedgehog' and stole the Storm TV Championship. Jimmy never returned the belt and was never seen again in NIWF. Cataclysmic Glory Wrestling Federation (2008 - Current) Big Jimmy created Cataclysmic Glory Wrestling Federation on the 5th October, 2008 and takes an active authority role in the running of the federation. Thunderclap went through a few episodes but CGWF was sadly closed due to managerial reasons and Jimmy moveed on to the next chapter in his life. ---- In Wrestling Finishing and signature moves * Highway Roller (Inverted Suplex into a Rope-Hung Cutter) * Juicy Jimmy Grapevine (Leg-Constricting Keylock) * Cardiff Clutch (Front-Facelock w/ Body Scissors) * Kurt Krusher (Olympic Slam w/ Roll-over Pin) Multiple suplex variations: * High Angle Spike * German w/ Roll-over Pin * Release Belly-to-Belly * Brainbuster Variation * T-Bone With LG Millard * Fatal Connection (Flying Cutter w/ Electric Chair) * Brain Damage Guaranteed (Vertaebreaker w/ Simultaneous Tombstone Pildriver) * Double Destruction (Wheelchair Facebuster (BJ)/Sitout Facebuster (LG)) * Sitout Powerbomb (BJ)/Reverse DDT (LG) * Samoan Drop (BJ)/Swinging Neckbreaker (LG) * Backbreaker (BJ)/Slingshot Flip Legdrop (LG) * Suplex (BJ)/Flying Forearm (LG) * Sideslam (BJ)/Frog Splash (LG) With Dr. Tré * 3T (Crossbody to victim on Big Jimmy's shoulders in electric chair position) * Best Regards From Team Tré (Fireman's Carry w/ Legdrop) Entrance Music * Here Comes the Boom, Nelly (ICW/xXx/PWA/NIWF) * Highway to Hell, AC/DC (BWF) * Boom, POD (Team Tré in ICW and Millard in HPWF) Favourite Weapons * Table * Trash Can External links * Cataclysmic Glory Wrestling Federation Category:Wrestlers